Cold as Ice Entscheidung die alle verändert
by bacardifeeling
Summary: Wie Lucius Malfoy Todesser wird und was diese Entsxheidung für sein Leben bedeutet...


Chapter 1

Prolog:

„Liebe Schülerinnen, Liebe Schüler. Wie ihr sicher schon mitbekommen habt, wird bald der erste Schüleraustausch mit der Zauberschule Durmstrang stattfinden. In einer Woche werden acht Jungen und Mädchen aus Durmstrang hier ankommen und ich möchte euch bitten, sie freundlich zu empfangen. Unsere Gäste werden auf die einzelnen Häuser aufgeteilt und ich hoffe dass ihr ALLE unsere Gäste mit der gleichen Freundlichkeit behandelt, wie auch ihr behandelt werden möchtet..."

„Maaaaan, ich sterbe vor Hunger, kann der alte Spinner nicht endlich die Schnauze halten!" gierig schielte Goyle auf das Essen und grinste dabei Crabbe schief an

„Halt die Klappe, Goyle!" genervt drehte Lucius sich weg. Ausnahmsweise hatte Dumbledore mal etwas interessantes zu erzählen. Er fand Durmstrang schon immer spannend, die einzige Schule, an der die dunklen Künste unterrichtet wurden...

„... also dann, schlagt zu. Die Tische sind Gedeckt!" mit einem lächerlichen Grinsen beendete Dumbledore seine Rede.

„Danke, Goyle!" wütend fuhr Lucius, Goyle an, der sich gerade auf das Essen gestürzt hatte!

„Hrmpf?"der angesprochene wand sich schmatzend um und blickte Lucius fragend.

Angewidert zog Lucius eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, einfach ekelhaft, wie die beiden sich auf das Essen stürzten. Wie eine Horde Schlammblüter! Mit eisiger Miene wand sich nun auch Lucius dem gedecktem Tisch zu, schließlich wollte er auch noch etwas Essen bevor das gesamte Mahl in Crabbes &Goyles Mägen verschwunden war!

Chapter I

Neugierig saßen die Schüler von Hogwarts in der großen Halle. In wenigen Augenblicken würden die Durmstrang Schüler hereinkommen.

An jedem Tisch war aufgeregtes Gemurmel zuhören und jeder fragte sich, ob die Gerüchte über Durmstrang wohl stimmten. Immerhin hatte die Schule den Ruf, viele schwarzmagische Zauberer hervor zubringen.

Auch Lucius Blick war starr auf die Eingangstür gerichtet. Seine kalten, grauen Augen warteten nur darauf, die Austauschschüler zu inspizieren, sobald die Türe aufsprang.

Endlich nach einigen Minuten öffnete sich die Türe tatsächlich und Prof. McGongall trat ein, gefolgt von den Durmstrang Schülern.

Vorne Weg marschierte ein großer, schlanker Junge in die Halle. Er trug kurzes, schwarze Haar und hatte einen dunklen Teint. Direkt dahinter folgten zwei Mädchen, die erste hatte kinnlanges, braunes Haar und auffallend grüne Auge. Das andere Mädchen beanspruchte sofort Lucius komplette Aufmerksamkeit. Sie hatte lange, glänzende Schwarze Haare und eine blasse Haut, jedoch das faszinierendsten waren ihre tiefschwarzen Augen, die mit einem Abfälligen funkeln die Hogwarts Schüler fixierten.

„Na, Lucius. Ein Opfer gefunden?" hinterhältig grinste Belltrix ihn von der Seite an

„Irgendjemand sollte die armen Dinger warnen!"

kühl wand Lucius sich um

„Das wirst aber mit Sicherheit NICHT du sein!"

„Aber wo denkst du hin?" Bella lies ein gemeines Kichern verlauten

„Bella, du weißt dass ich dir nicht traue! Als hüte deine Zunge!" mit einem letzten eisigen Blick wand Lucius sich nach vorne, wo Dumbledore inzwischen angefangen hatte zu reden.

„Dann stellt euch doch einmal unseren Schülern vor!" freundlich wand Dumbledore sich an den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der sofort das Wort ergriff.

„Hallo! Ich bin Halid Kounev". 7.Schuljahr!" Kurz und Knapp, danach trat das braunhaarige Mädchen nach vorne

„Jenna Lupin. 6.Klasse!" mit einem Lächeln überlies dem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen das Wort. Diese erhob lediglich ihren Blick und stellt sich kurz als „Dessislava Mladenov" vor.

Danach kamen zwei braunhaarige Jungen, „Zhan Balakov" und „Filip Dimitrova" Und zum Schluss ein blondes Mädchen Namens „Alekko Romanov" und ebenfalls schwarzhaarige Mädchen „Venelina Sarac" und „Petya Ivanov".

Nachdem sie sich Vorgestellt hatten, wurden die Schüler aufgefordert Platz zunehmen, die meisten von ihnen steuerten auf den Slytherin Tisch zu.

„Na schau mal Luci. Da kommt dein Frischfleisch!" Bella konnte es einfach nicht lassen, Lucius warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu, machte jedoch sofort Platz, als sich einige Schülerinnen neben ihm niederlassen wollten.

„Ich bin Alekko" mit einem starken Akzent stellte sich die Blondine noch mal vor

„und dass sind Venelina und Petya!" mit gleich gültigem Blick nickte er den drein zu

„Lucius! Und dass-" er wand sich um „sind Crabbe, Goyle und Bella!"

„Na, na Lucius. Wer wird denn gleich so unfreundlich sein?" hinterhältig funkelte Bella ihn an

„Oder trauen wir uns heute nicht so richtig?"

„Halt die Klappe, Bella!" Lucius Augen folgten gerade „Dessislava", die ihrer Freundin zum Gryffindor Tisch folgte.

„Guck dir das mal lieber an."

Als Bella ebenfalls zum Gryffindor Tisch blickte, sah sie gerade, wie „Jenna", Lupin umarmte.

„Na, Cousinchen? Wie geht's?" strahlend blickte der Gryffindor das Mädchen an

„Die sind ja Verwand!" angewidert rümpfte Bella die Nase.

„Besten, Cousin!" Jenna blickte ihren Cousin kritisch an

„Immer noch die alten Ansichten wie ich sehe?"

„Jaaaaaa." Lupin zog das Wort sehr lang und betrachtet Jenna dabei aufmerksam

„Du anscheinend auch!"

Lucius konnte genau beobachten, wie Dessislava den Marauder abschätzig musterte

„Jen, ich geh mal zu den anderen. Ich-" jetzt sagte sie irgendwas, das Lucius nicht verstehen konnte und verzog das Gesicht. Danach drehte sie sich um und stolzierte auf den Slytherin Tisch zu.

„Alekko, mach mal Platz!"

sofort rutsche die Blondine etwas näher zu Lucius um der Freundin platz zu machen.

Nach dem alle gegessen hatten machten sich die Schüler auf in die Gemeinschaftsräume. Mit Bella an seiner Seite machte sich auch Lucius auf den Weg nach oben.

„Weisst du schon wer bei uns ins Haus kommt?" aufmerksam betrachtet Bella, Lucius

„Dessislava und Jenna!"

„Interessant!" mit dem üblichen kalten Blick antwortete Lucius, aber Bella hatte trotzdem bemerkt, wie seine Augen aufblitzten. Sie grinste Lucius an

„ Und hast du dir schon was nettes ausgesucht?"

„Vielleicht" jetzt grinste auch Lucius höhnisch

„Wir werden ja noch sehen."

„Übernimm dich nicht, mein Lieber!" Bellas Grinsen schien irgendwie festgewachsen zu sein

„Bella- meine Liebe..." Lucius zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe

„Ich bekomme IMMER was ich will!" damit war für Lucius das Gespräch beendet.

Als Bella und Lucius, den Gemeinschaftsraum über einige Umwege erreichten, waren die meisten schon dort. Die beiden Durmstrangs in mitten der Slytherins und erzählten unter bewundernden Blicken

„... aber bei euch wird dieses Fach ja nicht mal unterrichtet!" Dessislava blickte die Slytherins mitleidig an. Die Arroganz in ihren Augen war nicht zu übersehen

„Was nicht heißt, dass wir die dunkel Künste nicht beherrschen!" überrascht wand Dessislava sich nach der kalten Stimme um. Ihr Blick fiel auf Lucius, der lässig am Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraum stand und sie nun heraus fordern anschaute.

„Ach nein?" als sich die Blicke der beiden trafen, ging ein leises Gemurmel durch die Slytherins. Niemand wagte es, sich mit Lucius anzulegen, aber die Durmstrang Schülerin schien ebenfalls nicht ohne zu sein.

„Ich glaube nicht dass du es raus finden möchtest!" Lucius Stimme klang mehr amüsiert, als bedrohlich

„Vielleicht ja doch!" ohne Vorwarnung war Dessislava aufgestanden und stand jetzt direkt vor Lucius

„Beim Lord, ihr steht mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum!" giftig stieß Bella, Lucius in die Seite

„Bella, das ist mir durchaus bewusst!" böse funkelte er die Mitschülerin an. Er hatte nie erwartet, dass Dessislava so schnell auf sein „Spielchen" einsteigen würde und hatte nun wirklich keine Lust sich dass von Bella kaputt machen zulassen!

„Ich möchte dass du mir das Schloss zeigst!" bestimmend wand Dessislava sich an Lucius

„Jetzt!"

Der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum, inklusive Bella, starrte Dessislava fassungslos an, niemand befahl Lucius Malfoy etwas, das war allgemein bekannt.

„War" scharf sog Lucius die Luft ein „das ein Befehl?" er wusste genau, dass der ganze Raum, das Geschehen verfolgte. Eigentlich wäre er dem Befehl nur zugerne nachgekommen, aber unter diesen Umständen konnte er die Bulgarin nur aus kalten Augen anstarren.

„Ein Appell an eure Gastfreundschaft!" mit der selben kalten Miene erwiderte Dessislava seinen Blick. Ein amüsiertes Grinsen wich über Lucius Gesicht

„Dann werde ich dir diesen Gefallen doch tun!" ohne auf die sprachlosen Gesichter seiner Mitschüler zu achten, fasste Lucius die schwarzhaarige am Arm und verlies den Raum.

„Dann zeig mir mal eure Schule!" wie selbstverständlich hakte sich Dessislava bei Lucius ein

„Übrigens. Dessislava Mladenov!" sie lächelte kühl

„Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy!" er schenkte ihr ein ebenso kaltes Lächeln und führte sie den Gang entlang.

„Hier, er deutete ihn einen schmalen Gang, gibt es Zaubertrank Unterricht. Etwas weiter dort drüben, hat Prof. Slughorn sein Büro!"

Schweigen dirigierte Lucius, seine Begleitung die Treppe hinauf.

„Möchtest du weiter hoch? Da sind die Räume für VgddK, Verwandlung etc. und die anderen Gemeinschaftsräume. Oder „ Lucius grinste süffisant „möchtest du lieber zu den Ländereien?" Als er Dessislava anblickte, musste er die Antwort gar nicht erst abwarten und so steuerte er direkt auf die große Eingangstüre zu.

„Ihr habt tatsächlich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste? Aber nicht mal die dunklen Künste, als Unterrichtsfach?" mitleidig sah Dessislava zu Lucius hinauf

„ Die perfekten Vorraussetzung um ein brillanter Auror" sie sprach das Wort mit unverhohlener Verachtung aus „zu werden!"

Angewidert verzog Lucius das Gesicht

„Das Läge mit Sicherheit im Interesse unseres Schlammblut-liebenden Schulleiters!" Lucius Augen blitzen gefährlich auf. Er hasste es mit diesen niederen Kreaturen auf eine Schule gehen zumüssen, was sollten die anderen Schüler da auch denken!

„Dumbledore ist ein Narr!"

Dessislava verzog nun ebenfalls das Gesicht, als sie anfing zu reden, schwangen Verachtung und Arroganz in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Das ist er!Überall in eurer Schule rennt dieser Abschaum rum. Aber nicht mehr lange..." Dessislava machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause

„Der dunkle Lord wird sie kriegen! Alle!"

Für einen Moment blieb Lucius der Atem weg. Natürlich hatte er von dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-soll gehört. Er kannte dessen Ansichten und hielt sie für unbestreitbar richtig! Aber er hätte nie gewagt, mit einem Fremden so offen darüber zusprechen...

Als ob Dessislava seine Gedanken gelesen hätte fuhr sie fort.

„Ich weiß dass du seine Ansichten schätzt! Ich wusste es vom ersten Moment an." sie lächelte kalt

„Du bist ein Malfoy! Glaub mir, auch bei uns kennt man eure Familie, keiner dort war jemals ein Muggelfreund!"

„Aber bisher war auch kein Todesser darunter!"


End file.
